chances
by clover123ie
Summary: a story full of songs to express their innner feeling and desires, will they confess to their other half or will they miss thier chance? i don't own any of the songs please read and review rated T because i'm paranoid contest/ikari/poke/oldrivalshipping


**Clover123ie: hey folks! Well today I'm going to be making a story that has a song in each chapter; I've never done this before so please tell me what you think.**

**Random guy #276459.5: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon, it's characters or this song.**

**Xxx line xxx**

Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn were having a nice quiet sleepover until...

"MAY ADMIT IT!" a loud voice echoed through the floors of the one and only May maples house

May sighed "admit what Dawn?" may was already used to Dawns sudden outbursts when she got something into her head

Dawn pouted like a small child and stomped her foot "that you love Drew, duh!"

May's once pale cheeks stained a rosy red colour "w-what makes y-you think I love Drew?"

Misty scoffed " four reasons may, one, you argue with him like an old married couple, two, you forget the argument never happened when he gives you a rose, three you're blushing and four you're stuttering

Before May got a chance to respond Leaf stuck he hand up and waited patiently

May's eyebrows rose "leaf? ... (No answer) Leaf? ... (Still no answer) LEAF!"

Leaf turned her head and said what "what... oh yeah! I've got the perfect idea!"

It was Dawns turn to raise her eyebrows "well... (Leaf is back in her imagination world) LEAF!"

Leaf shook her head "ok, ok, well the idea is to sing out your feelings and I've got the perfect song for you may"

May was curious now "what?"

Leaf was whispering in May's ear the song when something was going on outside

**Xxx outside May's house xxx**

Paul sighed, he knew that Drew had suggested to spy on the girls on their sleepover because he wanted to look at may but he wouldn't admit it and it was just plain annoying "Dew why are we here again?"

Drew looked at him as if he was stupid "duh, were here to spy on the girls"

_He's starting to sound like troublesome _thought Paul as a pale pink blush rested on his cheeks at the thought of the bluenette

Gary smirked "I'm here to look at Leaf"

Ash looked clueless "why are we hiding here when we can go and call at the door?"

Gary sighed at Ash's below average IQ "that's the point we don't want them to see us"

Ash was still clueless "why?"

They decided to answer him because it would lead to more questions and they knew it would take ages for ash to understand

Then all of a sudden they heard and soft melodic voice coming from the living room, they crept softly and peeked into the window and their eyes widened at what they saw, it was Leaf, may, Misty and dawn singing, they listened acutely to the sound of their voices

**(May)**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That ancient history,<br>Been there done that

**(misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<br>He's the Earth and heaven to you  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<br>We know how ya feel and  
>Who you're thinking of<p>

**(May)**  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no  
><strong><br>(Misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh

**(May)**  
>It's too cliché<br>I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh  
><strong><br>(Misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya<p>

**(Misty)**

Got

**(Leaf)**

Got

**(Dawn)**

Got

It bad

**(May)**  
>No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no <p>

**(Misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>Give up, but give in<p>

**(Dawn)**  
>Check the grin you're in love<p>

**(May)**  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

**(misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love

**(may)**  
>(Shoo doo, shoo doo)<br>You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>(She won't say it)  
>Get off my case<br>(Shut Up, shut up)  
>I won't say it<p>

**(misty, Leaf and Dawn)**  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's okay you're in love

**(May)**  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

The only thing that registered in the boys brains was _... damn..._

**Xxx line xxx**

**Clover123ie: so what did you think? I thought that this song suited May's feelings, **

**Please read and review**


End file.
